


Blowing Off Some Steam

by NidoranDuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a long night of fighting akuma, the last thing that Adrien or Marinette should be the next day at school is sexually frustrated, but too tired for even the faintest bit of good judgment, about of rough sex in the locker rooms during lunch seems like the best of ideas. Anonymous commission.





	

The clatter of bodies hitting the locker almost too hard rang out loudly, but neither hero could care much to hear it. Even Marinette, whose back had taken the hard, noisy impact, was too busy getting her hands up Adrien's shirt and going at his neck with everything she had to care much about that, barely registering the sound. Her senses were too ragged to focus on too much at once, and everything about the renewed energy and fire that Adrien was showing as he grabbed hold of her pants and started to push them down. It was a sudden rush of awakeness she was more than happy to surrender to being warmed by, so much so that even being shoved up against the row of lockers did little to shake her from her excitement.

It had been a long night of fighting akuma. Too long. By all rights, the two heroes should have been ready to stumble to whoever's home was closest by, collapse into a cuddle heap in bed, and just sleep right through their alarms and take a day off of school. They'd earned it. But they hadn't; they were back at school again, feeling like zombies after the terrible sleep they'd both had. But then lunch had rolled around, and the weariness in their bones seemed much less of a concern than the pure frustration burning up inside of them, and for once, neither of them had the energy to properly fight against the usual flare-ups that they would always see dealt with after class. But who could wait that long? Impatience burned across their skin almost as hard as the feeling of the other's fingers pushing into their flesh, urging them both desperately to just give in.

So they'd slipped into a locker room, which with no sports teams having practice that lunch period was certain to be totally empty, and Adrien had Marinette pinned up against some of the lockers, carelessly going at her pants as he tried to get them off. The second she was pulling back from his neck, he seized her lips, groaning, "Should we worry about being too loud?" as he felt her writhing against him, her hands now up to his chest and his shirt bunched up as a result. He knew he'd have to put his arms up soon, but as her pants sank down to her knees and his fingers pushed along the soft sin of her thighs, the last thing he wanted was to have to do that.

On any other day, Marinette would have said yes. There was enough danger to having sex in school, and the way they had sex only served to further threaten danger and punishment, and in any sensible frame of mind they had to do something to keep that from happening, like not fuck quite as hard. But Marinette was in no sensible state, the perfect storm of exhaustion and lust leaving her with so little care in the world that she let out a needy, lusty rumble of, "No, I need you to fuck me. Don't slow down for anything." She was too gone for anything else, too wound up and needy to think about doing anything other than going all out as her sexual frustrations tore at her from all angles.

Not that Adrien was in any place to really care about changing that, pulling his arms up to let Marinette pull his shirt off, and then diving for her neck, aggressive in the kisses he laid on it as she ran her hands slowly down his chest, just feeling his warmth beneath her touch as she made her way down to his pants. ""If we get caught, you owe me," was the closest he came to reason as his teeth grazed along her neck, his own hands in turn pushing her blazer off of her shoulders.

"I'll do anything you want me to for a week," she purred happily, getting his pants open and pushing them down his legs as she stepped out of her own. His underwear was next, her hands so eager now that they were fumbling against them, clumsily trying to get them off of him as she felt the mounting frustration take over. Marinette had hit that perfect, awful mix of tired and horny where she felt all control and sense slipping away in tandem. Her breath raced harder as his kiss teased along her neck, and as he took a playful bite into the soft, pale skin, she let out a ragged gasp of, "Anything!"

"For two weeks; we'll be living in the detention room for the first week if we get caught." Adrien wiggled his hips to help get his underwear off as Marinette finally got them down, his cock having been far too much of an obstacle as it swung upward, liberated and swatting against her thigh eagerly. He had a far easier time getting her panties down, and as they fell to the floor he really started to make his move. His body pinned her tighter up to the wall as he grabbed her hip with one hand, a broad and generous grip that helped him dig his fingers into her ass as well, while his other hand reached between her legs to push firmly against her mound, making her whine as finally, she got some of the touch she craved.

Marinette grabbed hold of Adrien's cock, stroking fast and clumsy along the shaft as she felt his fingers tease her. Her spine arched and she bit her lower lip hard, feeling him pull from her neck to look at her, his smile broadening as he soaked in the sight of her expression and all the lust burning across of it. She couldn't help but feel the teasing in his look, couldn't help but see Cat Noir playfully smirking as he watched her blush and shiver, and she couldn't help but avert her gaze a little bit. "I need more than just your fingers fingers," she whined. "We don't have forever, and we need to make the most of our time together.." She jerked him off faster while also nervously trying to pull his cock toward her slick entrance.

Lips pushed up to Marinette's neck as Adrien let out a low, rumbling, "Then why don't you say please?" as his hands grabbed at her, held her firmly in place as his fingers pushed into her, rocking slowly back and forth as he teased her with his touch, made her whine for him. He couldn't help himself, smirking as his hips rocked, not only grinding his head against her thigh, but urgently thrusting into the tight, pumping grip she held on his cock. He was deep in love with every second of what Marinette was doing, both to him and in response to him, and he couldn't stop at anything short of getting a taste for all of it, as making her squirm proved too irresistible a thrill to let go of.

On some level Marinette knew that he didn't have the patience in him to draw out some long, protracted game of making her beg and earn his cock. There were times where he could, and they were maddening in some twisted and satisfying way, but he couldn't possibly pull it off here. Which would have been something to hold onto if she weren't even further gone, too wound up to even want to take the risk, and as his fingers pumped in and out of her, a needy Marinette was left whining, "Please fuck me, Adrien," with all the burning, earnest need that he would love to hear so much, and she didn't need to play her desperation up at all.

The words hit Adrien hard enough to prove Marinette very right, but there was little time to gloat as he responded by withdrawing his fingers, pulling her hand away, and thrusting into her all in the flash of a second. Marinette hardly even knew what was happening until she was gasping with surprise at the sudden feeling of his cock filling her and his body pinning her so hard against the lockers that they clattered again from the impact. "Adrien!" she cried out in bliss as everything hit her all at once, the satisfaction of her need in one fell swoop as his big, warm cock pushed into her.

Not that Adrien wasn't feeling that bliss just as hard, the greedy, tight heat of Marinette's pussy wrapped around him proving to be one of the best experiences he could have asked for in this state. Weary, tired, and with the only thing that could energize him being the aching lust within him, Adrien felt the unfortunate side-effects of being so worked up that even exhaustion couldn't slow him down. If anything, the exhaustion and the frustration that hung heavy on his body only ensured that as he started to thrust into her, he found himself with so much to work off that he worked himself quickly up into something fierce.

Marinette hadn't expected a rough fuck in the locker room, but as Adrien's thrusts picked up in speed she realized quickly that that was exactly where this was going. She could feel it, the rough start only getting harder as his every thrust sheathed his cock deep into her, not only intense but growing faster, and she relished in it. "Give me your worst," she moaned, fingers tightening against his back as she kept herself steady, each thrust making the lockers shake some more as the impact of each slam rang through her. "I need to forget about last night, and I want you to fuck me until I can't think about it anymore."

It was only going to tire them out harder and they both knew it, but as Adrien said, "All you'll be able to say is my name by the time I'm done," he knew that he had to keep going on with it. He seized her lips for a hungry kiss, having not expected them to end up this wound up and frustrated in their sneaky lunch time fuck, but he wasn't going to stop now, hammering away carelessly and brutally at her pussy as he relished in the clattering sounds of the lockers she was pinned up against, all giving him the feedback of how hard he was taking her and how much she was being pushed over the edge by his relentless thrusts. Marinette loved it rough and hard, loved that little tinge of pleasure-driven pain that came with harsh and almost violent sex, and Adrien hadn't taken much convincing to make it work either, which was why he held nothing back as his body pushed her up against the cold metal and slammed into her again and again.

A hand crept up Marinette's top, pulling it steadily up and over her breasts so that he could grab a nice, big handful of tit with one hand while his other gripped her ass from behind, the occasional slap to it making Marinette gasp in bliss, that surge of roughness hitting her just right each time. Her hips were moving now too, meeting his thrusts feverishly, defying him to shove her back down each time against the lockers. She made no secret of the way she liked it and every last dominant, aggressive move he made to help assert his control over the situation left her reeling, her head spinning in bliss as he took her without mercy.

"If we get caught, it would be worth it, just for how good this feels," Marinette whined, fingernails raking down Adrien's back as she beckoned him to fuck her even harder. The feeling of his cock hammering into her, the rapid in and out that was too quick for her to even be left feeling hollow for long enough to recognize it, was more than she could handle while remaining even the least bit composed, and she craved more of it with every roll of his hips. She was soaked, and the messy, rough pounding she received was only making sure that she was making a bigger mess of herself, particularly her thighs, but she didn't care.

If this was the silver lining to spending his entire night chasing akuma around Paris, then Adrien was willing to pay that price nightly. His hand continued to knead her breast, making her twist harder against him as he savoured every sound she made into his lips. Her moans were getting harder, more ragged and breathy, and he knew he had to take this to the next level, that as amazing as this was, he had to impress. His hands released her body, reaching lower down to grab to grab her hips, her ass, and her lower legs in broad handfuls, using his strength to lift her up off of her feet a little bit, his body shoving harder against her, only the weight of him coming down on her now able to keep her against the lockers. "Wrap your legs around me," he said, voice a low and harsh snarl.

Not needing to be told twice, Marinette did exactly that, her heels digging into the small of his back as his body held her up. She could already feel the change in the intensity as he not only took to pounding her harder, but the position with her off of her feet and his need to keep buried hard inside of her to help her not fall down to the floor provided something even more enticing. It was raw and savage in ways that she craved, scratching along his back again and moaning, "Oh, Adrien!"

With his hands dug into her ass to keep her upright, fingers pushing as hard into the skin as possible to ignite her more masochistic tendencies Adrien relished in how much harder the banging sound against the lockers rang out. He pulled away from her lips and went for her neck instead, not even bothering to lay a few teasing kisses before he just clamped his teeth down against her neck and made her cry out in bliss, the pain of his bite sending shivers up her spine. Adrien had hit his second wind, and possibly his third and fourth all at once to help give him the rush of energy, adrenaline, and sheer panic that drove him to take it to Marinette perhaps harder than was even sane or sensible, but he couldn't care as long as it felt this good.

But with Marinette whining, "Harder," as he hammered into her, he couldn't exactly complain much. Her body shook from the force of the thrusts, shivered and trembled from the might of him fucking her relentlessly, his fingers and his teeth and even just his body all working to help wear her down with such ferocity that she felt like she was in heaven, her head spinning and her mind feeling utterly helpless as the mad pace picked up speed so utterly that she knew this was setting a dangerous precedent for their future, that he was only making sure that the peak roughness of their sex had to be that much more intense from that point on, and she was sure he wouldn't be complaining about it once they were deep in the act, but it was still a lot to expect out of a guy. And she could have mercifully agreed to dial it down, but where was the fun in that?

With her face bright red and covered in sweat, her blue eyes wide and smoldering, Marinette looked like the absolute portrait of ragged lust, and as he bit all over her neck Adrien couldn't keep his gaze off of it, locking eyes with her as his cock hammered in deep and everything he did was meant to rile her up further with the mad, raw pleasure of their rough sort of sex. He found every reason in the world to lose himself in her again and again, and each time he was rewarded with the most mind-blowing relief he could have imagined, followed by the sweetest afterglow, which was how he knew he'd really found something special in her.

It didn't take long for the pressure to become too much for Marinette to bear. She was under so much pressure from every direction and lit up with so much intense, flaming need that she simply couldn't go on any longer. Worn down by the sex and the pain and the mere fact she didn't even know how she'd avoided blacking out during class, Marinette was primed for a hard rush of relief, and she found it. "Adrien!" she screamed, this time loud enough to properly threaten some danger as she threw her head back, exposing more of it to his hungry teeth and almost slamming her head too hard down on the locker as she lost herself, her orgasm surging through her with tingling fire that left her mind blown and her body trembling.

With Marinette screaming his name and tightening down around his cock in the throes of her orgasm, Adrien lost himself too, groaning as he slammed one last time into her, helped by her legs clamping around his waist and ensuring he was balls deep inside of her at the moment of his mad, intense release, his cock throbbing hard inside of her needy folds as he came. Shot after shot of hot, thick, gooey cum pumped into her, leaving Marinette with one final thrill amid the mad orgasm that wracked her body. She felt so warm and full as the sensation washed over her, and as she and Adrien sank down from their highs, it felt perfect.

Marinette's feed slowly settled down to the floor as the two slumped against one another, panting heavily as the soreness set in and the adrenaline ebbed. They were sinking once more into tiredness, into that sleepy haze, but this time they had something to soak in amid all of that sensation; the warmth of each other, Marinette's top the only of clothing between them as their bodies remained firmly pressed against one another, and the ragged pleasures that lingered in little aftershocks and tingles along their weary bodies kept them happy as they soaked in both what they had just done, and the breathless affection that followed.

At least until that creeping moment of clarity hit, as Marinette purred from the feeling of him cumming inside of her, only for her eyes to go wide as she said in a bit of a panic, "We forgot the condom." No four words could have shattered the moment and made panic set in quite like those.


End file.
